


Get In The Doorway At Least

by StarkRogers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony <i>really</i> wants Steve to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In The Doorway At Least

“ _Fuck_ me,” Tony pants desperately, his hands on Steve’s coat collar, tugging at his shirt. Steve plans on it; he throws Tony over the back of the couch the instant they’re through the door and tears his jeans down. Tony’s knees buckle as Steve’s hot mouth wets him, his tongue slicking up Tony’s hole until he’s begging and rutting against the back of the couch.

“Steve fuck please christ I need it!”

Tony’s fingers dig into the fabric of the couch as Steve presses a finger into him, a loud, barking gasp escaping his throat. Tony moans and shakes, his face red with need as he bends over the back of the couch, his ass held in the air.

Steve works Tony open as quickly as he can, watching the back of his head bobbing, black hair tousled and wild as Tony tries to thrust himself deeper onto Steve’s fingers.

“Christ, you’re a fucking mess,” Steve says, his voice smokey and rough, and he reaches down, knotting his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulling him up, up until he can suck a dark mark on Tony’s neck as the man shudders.

“Get in me,” Tony moans, grinding his bare ass against Steve’s hips, feeling Steve’s cock hard inside his pants. Steve slips a hand down and undoes his pants, starting to lose a bit of control as Tony writhes against him.

“You better slick it up,” Steve says, tugging on the back of Tony’s head, and Tony catches on, falling to his knees so fast they’re probably going to bruise. He doesn’t care; his mouth is on Steve in the next instant. Steve’s length fills his mouth, stretching his lips and making him ache below. Steve shivers as Tony swallows him like a pro, his hand shaking in Tony’s hair.

“Shit,” Steve moans, pressing forward until Tony’s head is pressing against the back of the couch and he has nowhere else to go, nothing left to do but take Steve deeper, as deep as he wants. Tony takes it with a whimper, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips, pulling him closer, begging silently for Steve to fuck his throat. Steve does, slowly filling Tony, pulling back so he can breathe, watching his throat stretch and move with his length inside it.

“Jesus christ.” Steve can’t watch this; he’s going to come without giving Tony what he wants. So he pulls out, and spit spills down Tony’s chin, his breath coming ragged and heavy.

“Roll over,” Steve commands, slipping to his knees as Tony rolls and lifts his ass without being asked. Steve presses against his entrance, and pushes into him, faster than he should but it feels so good and Tony moans high in his throat, his hips spreading and shaking.

“Baby baby please oh god yes, deeper _please_ -”

“Shut up,” Steve says, his voice shaking as he tries to control himself. “Shut up, christ you’ll make me hurt you,” he says, running his hand up Tony’s back, under his shirt and over the muscles of his shoulders. He shivers, holding himself still until he feels Tony’s body unclench, then slowly draws himself out and thrusts. Tony moans and falls apart beneath him, his back arching and flexing as he pants desperately for air.

Steve tries to go slowly, but Tony rocks back against him faster and harder until all Steve can do is bend over, one arm hooked beneath Tony’s waist, and fuck him into the floor. Tony moans the whole time, his face pressed against the carpet as his whole body shakes beneath Steve’s with every thrust.

They both fall quiet for a few moments as pleasure builds, until Steve’s teeth dig into Tony’s shoulder and he shouts, the sensation of pain shooting through him right to his groin and he’s begging again, his mouth running on auto.

“Oh god - Steve - again, please - so close - I -”

Steve sucks on the wound and then bites again, harder and he doesn’t let go this time, Tony bucking beneath him and crying out as he comes hard and fast. Steve doesn’t let up, lets Tony writhe beneath him as he finishes himself off, filling Tony up as his hips snap against his backside.

Steve shudders and pulls out, panting and running a shaky, sweaty hand down Tony’s back. Tony sags on the floor, blissful, boneless and thoroughly fucked. Steve lets him lay there a minute, and then carefully pulls on him, peeling Tony off the floor and gathering him into his arms.

“Come on babe, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He lifts Tony and literally carries him into the bathroom, running water and getting in with him, until they’re both lathered and cleaned and Tony has turned in his lap, pressing their wet mouths together. They kiss until the water goes cold, and then both of them fall into bed together, exhausted.


End file.
